Think Not
by sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme
Summary: mix collars and Rogue, and what do you get? this story, of course. it's a dark fic, lemme tell you that. please review! now discontinued. see chap 4
1. so it begins

Disclaimer- I own the plot. Nothing else.

A.N.- this is one of my much darker fics, which is why it has a high rating. Do not read this if you cannot handle bad situations. I'll end up putting in here a poem I wrote later on. Both this and the poem share the same title. And away we go….

_  
Stupid Tuesdays_ Rogue thought while at her locker. _There's nothing special about them. You can hate Mondays because they're the start of the week. Wednesday's 'Hump Day,' and Thursday is almost Friday._ Slamming the metal door, she turned around and headed towards the exit. Once outside, the bright sun pained her eyes. _Great. Now I'm gonna melt as I walk home._ Sighing, she began her half hour walk back to the mansion. Once, she paused and looked around her, thinking she heard someone behind her. Seeing no one, she continued onward.

Half way through her walk, however, a car pulled up next to her. Stopping, the doors opened and out walked Duncan Matthews and six of his football buddies. Sizing up her odds, Rouge figured she could take them all on; however there was sure to be absorption and a lot of pain on her part. Duncan walked up to her, his fellow athletes right behind him. "Hey there, Mutie."

"Get away, Duncan. I'm not in the mood for you and your idiot cronies."

"Aww, ya hear that, guys? Little Roguey's in a bad mood. I think we all know a way to make her feel better." Duncan winked at the other troublemakers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't tell ya. That'd ruin our surprise." Before she could react, a stocky blond boy kneed Rogue in the stomach. Doubled over, she looked up to see Duncan's shoe kick her in the face. Now on the ground, she only then comprehended the situation. However, before she could think of a smart battle plan, Duncan whipped out a sliver collar. _Silver collar!_ Rogue screamed in her head. As fast as Pietro, he had the collar around Rogue's neck. Instantly, her head became groggy, and she couldn't really think straight. The last thing she remembered was being struck at the base of her skull, rendering her unconscious.

Aaaand, we're done! Well ok, not really. I want reviews, people! If not, then I will make sure I take my sweet time updating. And please, if you read this, please tell me! Even if it's "I read it and it blows chunks." My self esteem is now in negative digits, it need a major boost!


	2. agony in abyss

Craaaaazy- my first reviewer for this fic. Thank you!

Rogue87- yes. Aren't dark fics and angsty fics just the best? Thanks so much!

Forgotten Angel- yes, I know it was short. Hopefully this is more towards your liking.

Rockyrml- always great to see your name there. Thanks for the review!

X-Storm- thanks for the review. You'll see what they do either in this chapter or the next.

A.N.- ummm, don't really have anything to say. Just do me a favor, if any of my characters seem OOC, please tell me. K?

Disclaimer- I own naught. And it'll do nothing if you think I do and come at me with weapons. I'm a masochist. ;) On with the messed up show!

"Hey Kitty? Have you seen Rogue? I need to speak with her about danger room sessions," the X-Men team leader inquired.

"Like, actually, I haven't. But I'll, like, tell her if I like, see her, like, ok?" (I am going to be cruel and stick as many "likes" in there as possible. If I'm pissing you off, then good. My work here is done. ;))

"Thanks."

Hmm. I like wonder where Rogue could be? It's already eight o'clock, and I know for a fact that she's like a total homebody and doesn't do any school activities. I think I'll like ask around. Kitty walked to the girl's dormitory, where she found Jean stepping out of her room. "Like, hey Jean?"

"Oh, hey there Kitty. What's up?"

"Umm like have you seen Rogue lately?"

Pausing, the red head answered her young companion, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since school. During lunch, I think. Why?"

"Because Scott's like, looking for her, and I she's like totally disappeared on me."

"Maybe she's just at the mall? Or the book store?"

"I like, have no idea. Should we like tell an adult?"

"Well, we'll raise our concern to the Professor, and see what he has to say."

'Professor?' Jean called out to her mentor

'What is it?'

'It's Rogue. She hasn't been seen for a few hours. And normally she tells someone when she's going somewhere.'

'I agree with what you said to Kitty. Give her some time. Though, I will use Cerebro to be certain she is alright.'

'Thank you Professor'

"The Prof says not to worry, but he's going to double check on her where-abouts."

Relief showed on Shadowcat's features. "Like, thanks so much Jean. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

Rogue opened her eyes. Doing so, a massive headache began to form, making it very hard for her to think. Her eyes darted around. She saw very little; it was quite dark. At that moment, she got jarred from her sitting position. Then things clicked. I'm in a van? Where am I going? Better yet, who's taking me there? Suddenly, Rogue felt a small prick at the side of her throat, then slipped back to unconsciousness.

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

At the mansion, Professor Xavier had all of his X-Men in his office. His telepathy picked up on the great amount of worry from those in the room. He began his speech. "As I'm sure all of you are quite aware of by now, Rogue has gone missing. She was last seen approximately eight hours ago, is that correct?" A few of her classmates nodded grimly. "Now, I am aware of what some of you are thinking. But no, I do not believe she ran away. Kitty has informed us that all of her belongings are still in her room. Nor has she had any recent consideration of running away, even if for just a night. Now, this leads us to assume she was kidnapped." The wise old man waited a minute for the ramblings of those present to diminish before continuing. "I wish to wait until tomorrow morning for a search party to begin. I will, however, continually monitor Cerebro to see if she uses her powers. I advise that you all get some rest. These days to come will prove to be quite grueling, I'm afraid."

All the students exited the office, leaving Logan, Ororo, Hank and Charles. "Well Chuck, who do you think is behind this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Logan. It could be a mutant, it could be a human. It could even be a combination of the two working together."

"Where do you wish us to begin looking tomorrow, Charles?" the weather witch asked.

"I recommend asking the Brotherhood if they have seen her. In the event they have not, ask for their aid. I do believe they still feel some alliance with Rogue. Now, I do insist the three of you retreat to your rooms. The children will need your help through all of this."

Logan abruptly left the meeting, his head swarming with worry over his favorite student.

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

That night, Logan was having a fitful sleep. In his dream, he was in a black void. Though, he could feel someone's pain. He had never felt anything like it before, despite his years as Weapon X. Looking around, he tried to find a way to help whomever was in such despair. Finding no way out, he randomly began to run, but found that he was getting nowhere. He was in the same place as before. That was when he heard a scream. It was distinct: he had heard it before. His senses worked in over drive, trying to deduce some way of escape. The scream plagued his ears again. That's when it hit him. Rogue! He shouted her name, but got no response. Suddenly, the abyss grew still. There was no more shouting, and no more pain. No, it couldn't be. One final time he heard that disturbing scream, and it woke him, with his claws extended. The sound of agony was still echoing in his ears as he leapt out of bed. Then he remembered that she was not there, it was only in his dreams. But then, why did he feel the pain?

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

The van stopped moving, and Rogue was jerked forward by the sudden stop. The doors to the back of the van opened, revealing Duncan and his buddies. "Aww, did our wittle Wogue bump hew (her) head?"

One of the teens jumped into the van, picked her up, and tossed her out, onto the ground. Seeing spots, Rogue tried to stand up to run but found her body much too weak. She became aware of a cold sensation around her neck. Horror struck her as she associated it with the slave collars she had heard about. Oh god no. No. Let it be anything but that. Almost sensing her thoughts, Duncan bent down and ran a finger down the side of her face. "Welcome to Hell, Rogue. And believe me, you're never escaping."

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

A.N.- it is done! Well, the second chappie. Hooray for me! Grins. Anyways, please review! I thrive off of them. It's like my crack! (did I really just write that?) where was I? Ah yes. REVIEW!


	3. all alone

A.N.- don't have much to say, I think. I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you guys.

A.N. continued- I've just found out there are to be no more reviews posted here. Instead, we get to send a "private message" instead. So I just wanted to say a general thanks to you guys. Please tell me what you think.

Duncan signaled two of his friends to pick the unconscious Rogue up and carry her inside. She was brought into a warehouse; an old one by the looks of it. One that very few people ever went into. "Put her on the bed," Duncan commanded.

Rogue was thrown onto a thin, lumpy bed, much like those used in mental asylums. Instantly, the boys proceeded to strapping the leather bonds around her wrists and ankles.

Duncan stood over Rogue and slapped her harshly across the face. She awoke with a jolt. Rogue could feel her pulse in her fingers, due to the bonds. Duncan had a malicious grin. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you."

He reached down for a knife, and placed it by her collar. Slowly, he tore her clothing, relishing the moment. The shirt was ripped, and he spread the halves, gawking at her chest. He bent over, and began placing kisses from her collarbone, between her breasts, and stopping at her hips. Duncan proceeded to rip her skirt, too. All she had left to cover herself was her bra, tights, and underwear. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to break down and cry.

"Get lost, guys. Time to spend some quality time with my Roguey here," Duncan ordered.

Rogue heard a few groans of complaint, but they all deserted her, until it was only Duncan.

_Why am I all alone? _Rogue thought, hopelessly. _Where are they?_

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

The team entered the second to last warehouse, feeling, well, almost lucky. Since none of the others had Rogue, the odds had to be in their favor. Jean walked in first, shadowed by Wolverine. Jean did a quick mind-scan and didn't detect any humans present. Logan aided the telepath, using his keen sense of smell. The building smelled old and musty. However, several scents were stronger. "She's here," he informed the others.

"Alright, you know the drill. Spread out, keep in contact. If you see anything suspicious, let your team know. Understood?" Cyclops asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Shadowcat, I want you to go to the far end, where all the crates are. Nightcrawler, you check up above. Jean, you and I will check here at the entrance. Wolverine, you get the middle. Let's go!"

At his word, everyone hurried off to his or her assigned locations, Kurt BAMF'd up to the top, while Kitty ran to the end of the ware house.

Logan began sniffing around, and immediately picked up on something quite strong: blood. From what he could tell, he was close. Real close. Continuing forward, he moved a few feet when he saw pale skin. He ran closer, and when he saw her, his stomach turned. Logan had seen plenty of gruesome things in his time, but not in years had he felt this sick.

Rogue's face was swollen, plenty of dark-coloured bruised forming. Red marks covered her neck. And, _Dear God_, Logan thought, she's not wearing any clothes.

"Cyke, I found her," Logan spoke into the communicator. "She's unconscious, but breathing. Get Nightcrawler over here with some blanket. Tell him to bring Jean along with him. I don't want her moved too much; I think her leg's broken. Get the jet ready, too."

Almost immediately, Kurt arrived with Jean and blankets. Jean wrapped them around Rogue, then used her telekinesis to transport her to the X-Jet.

Meanwhile, Scott was communicating with the Professor. "That's right, we found her. From what we hear, she's in pretty bad shape."

"Well done, Scott. As we speak, Hank is preparing the infirmary for her arrival."

Jean and Rogue reached the Blackbird. There was noticeable tension in the air. Kitty was the first to speak. "What's that around her neck?"

"Dunno. Didn't notice it when I first saw her," replied Logan.

"Well, shouldn't we remove it?" Scott inquired.

"No. Better to wait and see what it is, rather than make a costly mistake. For all we know, it could do some damage."

Finally reaching the Institute, Beast rushed out to aid his patient. Everyone else trudged into the mansion, not daring to utter a word. Each then went to their separate rooms to change. Kitty, however, began to sob when she saw her roommate's half of the room. She ran to Jean for comfort. As soon as the psychic saw Kitty cry, she, too, began to shed tears.

After five minutes of the tear-fest, Jean suggested, "Come on, let's go to the rec room. Most everyone is there."

The girls walked down the stairs and into the rec room. The television was on, though nobody was watching. Even Ororo and Logan were present.

Everyone merely sat there, in silence, save for the corny infomercial. Abruptly, the tv was turned off. The silence was deafening.

Jean was sitting between Kitty and Scott, thinking, _Well, somebody has to come out and say it._ Unfortunately, she had projected her thoughts to everyone in the room. They all looked up and stared at her. She turned bright red and muttered, "Sorry."

"No Jean, you're correct. It does need to be said," spoke Ororo. "Like it or not, a close friend and sister," she looked at Kurt, "was violated. She will need all of us, each and every one of us, to help her."

"But, Ororo, I don't know what to say to her," Kitty interjected. "I mean, it's _Rogue_. The smallest thing sets her off. And now…" she trailed off.

"That is to be expected. I doubt anyone here has had- yes, Kurt?"

Kurt stood up and began to pace. "Ja, I did. Back in Germany. A friend of the family. She was about Rogue's age. All of a sudden, she started to act differently. She was so bright and cheerful. Bubbly, even. But she withdrew, hardly talked to anyone. We all noticed, of course, but didn't know what happened. Then this rumor started, that she had been," he paused, "been raped. She didn't confirm it, but she didn't deny it. One day, I was walking home from school. Something, I don't know what, had me keep going, past my house, an extra block. Then I stopped. I was at Gretta's house. I walked in because the door was ajar. I walked up the steps, and…"

"Kurt, what did you see?" Scott prompted.

"It was Gretta. There was a gun in her hand, and half of her head was blown off. There was a note on the bed. I read it. She wrote that she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't see any reason to live. It was the rape, in the end, that killed her."

Kurt looked around, and said in a small, pleading voice, "I don't want that to happen to my sister."

randomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbolrandomsymbol

A.N.- hope everyone liked it. please send me your critiques. i do so value them. but above all people, review!


	4. Author's Note

Attention!

I will no longer be continuing this story.

Instead, I will be changing "Her Ghost" slightly, almost combining the two. Hopefuly, this will give me more drive.

Also, since they are to be one, if I confuse anyone, or do not explain things, please bring this to my attention.

Thank you, and look for my updates (they still won't be that frequent ;-))


End file.
